


Make This Go On Forever

by Coolguyreiner (luciferswhiteloafers)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Reunion Fic, Schmoop, spoilers for chapter 67, this is the lowest rating I've ever attached to a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferswhiteloafers/pseuds/Coolguyreiner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CHAPTER 67 SPOILERS. Short drabble about Erwin and Levi sharing a few quiet moments together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make This Go On Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orderandsophism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orderandsophism/gifts).



When Levi lays eyes on Erwin for the first time in so many long months, he feels like he’s suddenly free-falling from the highest part of the wall. His hair is different, his face bears the weight of the things they’ve both seen since they parted. He holds himself with some of his old confidence, apparently he’s grown accustomed to the loss of his arm. 

The reality of his own duty and his position in the military feels heavy around his neck, he’d like nothing more than to jump from his horse and gather Erwin in his arms, feel the weight and warmth of him again, but there’s no time for that, not yet. 

The shaken, haunted man he’d left behind in the city seems all but gone, replaced by the 13th Commander of the Survey corps again. Levi’s ragtag bunch of soldiers look just as relieved by his presence as Levi feels. With Erwin in command and a plan of attack in place they all feel like they’re on familiar ground for the first time in ages. 

When their eyes meet he grips the reins tight enough to whiten his knuckles, willing himself to stay in the saddle against the thousand screaming protests he feels crowding behind his closed mouth. 

Once everyone has been rounded up and put into formation, they begin to make their way towards Olbd. Levi’s mare falls in step with Erwin’s horse like it has a hundred times before. He resists the urge to reach out for his hand and tries to keep his eyes fixed on the cart in front of them. 

“Soon you’ll have to tell me more about what happened in that cave. Seems like quite an interesting turn of events.”

There were moments, even days when he didn’t think he’d ever hear the sound of Erwin’s voice again, steady and sure. He wishes he would share some of his self control right now, he’s not sure how he’s supposed to act like seeing him for the first time in so long is a casual event. Jean has ridden past and asked him the same question twice now and he can’t remember giving an answer.

He hasn’t slept or eaten properly in days but it feels like his entire body is vibrating, like he could easily ride ahead and kill the deformed Rod-titan himself if it meant he could be alone with Erwin a minute sooner. 

“I’ve seen some twisted stuff in my days but the Reiss family gives a whole new meaning to the word. I have...a lot to tell you.” 

Erwin regards him for a moment, his expression saying that Levi isn’t the only one. 

“We’ll have plenty of time for debriefing once we’ve eliminated the titan. I promise.” The last words come out lower and softer, covering him like tangible things, Levi tries to focus on the bite of the rein’s edge across his palm. He runs formations in his head, trying to push out memories of what that voice sounds like whispering obscenities in his ear.

Erwin reaches under his cloak for a canteen, passing it over to Levi. He isn’t thirsty, but he recognizes the gesture for what it is. When he accepts the container their fingers brush, his whole hand tingles from the small point of contact. He lingers for longer than he would normally dare, relishing the thrum in his chest at the touch. As he takes a long drink, he can’t help the silly thought that this is as close as they’ll get to a kiss until this ordeal is through, his lips on the bottle Erwin drinks from. 

When he hands it back and their eyes meet, the corner of Erwin’s mouth turns up just barely, just enough for Levi to feel a glimmer of hope for the first time since they parted. Ever since he lost everything and joined the Corps, his faith in Erwin has been everything he has. Through the years his faith and trust have been rewarded, just knowing that he was out there somewhere, driving humanity forward has given him the strength to keep fighting. 

Now that he has him in his sights again he wants nothing more than to stay by his side, protecting him from harm and using him as a shield against the creeping despair that seems to find its way in through the cracks when they’re separated .

As the outline of the city becomes clear on the horizon, he knows its futile to even think such a thing, there isn’t room for selfishness in their lives. Until this fight is over, Erwin belongs to humanity, not to Levi. 

But for now, his fingers still feel warm where he touched them and that’s enough for him.


End file.
